


Peace and Quiet

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Series: Pete's World [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet morning with Rose and TenToo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote a while ago! I hope you enjoy it!

The Doctor grinned sleepily at Rose Tyler's peacefully sleeping face as he rested on his elbow, looking down at her. Rose's eyelids fluttered open and a lazy grin spread across her face. 

"Hello," she whispered, trailing a hand down his bare chest. The Doctor licked his bottom lip and cupped her hip, pulling her closer to him.

"Hello," he said, leaning down to brush a kiss against her forehead. Rose pushed the Doctor down so that he was laying flat on his back and rested her head on his chest. He hummed happily and stroked her hair. Rose drew light circles on his chest with her fingertip, earning a slight shudder from the man under her. She grinned, kissing his chest. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

"What do we have to do today?" the Doctor asked quietly into Rose's hair, sniffling as it tickled his nose.

"Absolutely nothing," she said with the same quiet tone. Neither of them wanted to break the soft, sweet atmosphere in the room. Pale daylight poured in through the window, and the entire world just seemed to be quiet, peaceful. It was quite the change, honestly, and they didn't want to push their luck by tempting the universe with loud voices and thumping feet and clacking dishes and splashing showers just yet.

"I know," the Doctor smiled, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Rose chuckled, nipping his chest for the cheek. 

"Oi!" he yelped, pinching her side. Rose jumped away from him, knowing what was coming next. The Doctor pounced on top of Rose, mercilessly tickling her sides. She shrieked with laughter, flailing underneath the Doctor, desperately trying to get away. Rose managed to hook her legs over the Doctor's hips and flip them over, tickling him back ruthlessly. His laugh boomed through the room in between his gasps for breath. So much for that peace and quiet.


End file.
